Leaving On A Jet Plane: Season 1 Ext Ep  QUINN
by Dunnam93
Summary: Discover what happened to Quinn between when she was taken by Ethan and then found again by Rachel.


Extra Episode: QUINN

The eye lashes parted and the eyes stared up to the dull white ceiling. She blinked again feeling dizzy and lifted her head up. She was in a small bed in a dull room the walls and ceiling both white and the floor bare and stone. She went to get up but was pulled back to the bed as the handcuffs around her wrist tugged at the bed head. She pulled at the cuffs trying to squeeze her hand through the tight hole without any luck. She looked around the room and saw a plane metal door closed at the end of the bed. As she tried to move closer to it the bed didn't move at all, and then she heard it. There was something or someone walking outside of her room. She listened closely making no noise at all.

'You brought them both?'

'Yes. They're here.'

'Good Ethan.'

Quinn looked at the door worriedly, the last thing she remember was Claire nearly going into labour before she awoke in this bed. Then a sudden thought came to her 'Where's Claire?' she thought. The voices were still talking loudly outside of the door. She went to try to get closer to the door again when it swung open. Ethan stood there smiling at her. 'Hello Quinn.' He said watching her carefully. Quinn suddenly realised she was in a surgical gown. 'Where are we?' She said staring at him.

'We're safe.' He said still smiling at her.

Quinn sat on the bed wanting to get as far back from Ethan as she could. He walked swiftly towards her holding a hand out making to stroke her cheek she jolted her head away quickly 'Don't touch me!' She said her back pressed up against the wall. Feeling more scared than she ever had before.

'Come now Quinn that's no way to behave.' He said looking at her disappointedly.

She glared at him before asking. 'Where's Claire?'

Ethan looked towards the door, it was still open, a closed door identical to the one that was on the room Quinn was placed in lay opposite on a high white wall. 'She's asleep at the moment.'

'What did you do with Charlie?' Quinn said watching the door opposite carefully.

'He's with your friends again.' Ethan said moving towards the door and closing it so Quinn wasn't distracted.

'Why am I here?' Quinn looked back at Ethan.

'We have some experiments to do.' Ethan said looking at her again his face void of expression. 'Now Quinn this may pinch.' He said walking towards her again pulling out a small needle from his coat pocket. Quinn held her arms too her but Ethan pulled one out without regard and injected her. Within seconds Quinn felt very drowsy and then passed out.

-l

When she awoke the felt nauseas, leaning over the side of the bed and being sick. She lay back down on the bed looking up at the bare ceiling. She had to try and get out she thought to herself. But what is happening to Claire? And what experiments are they doing. There was a knock on the door and it opened slowly. A girl walked in she must have been only two years younger than Quinn. She looked as frightened as Quinn felt, she pressed her finger to her lips telling Quinn to keep quiet. Quinn obliged not feeling as if she could talk anyway. 'They know you were pregnant.' The girl said bluntly. Quinn went to speak but the girl again held a finger to her lips. 'They have filed on everyone from the plane. They're trying to help Claire. I'll get you out of her.' She said and then left the room again. Quinn watched the door close slowly and her eyes began to falter and close.

-l

'Wait what?' Quinn awoke hearing a voice beyond the door. But this voice was different it wasn't as warped as the others, it was Claire's voice.

'Don't worry Claire we'll take care of you and the baby.' Ethan's voice was loud again it seemed to boom through the bare corridors of this building ... was it a building? Quinn thought to herself.

'I know you will Ethan.' Claire's voice sounded, Quinn was shocked by Claire's calm and careful nature to someone who evidently dragged them through the jungle. 'Hey Ethan, what's behind this door?' Claire's voice was louder and Quinn could see Claire's shadow below the door.

'HELP!' Quinn shouted loudly.

'Did you hear that?' Claire asked Ethan confusedly.

'Hear what?' Ethan said, 'Claire you're probably tired, I think you should go to bed.' He said and Quinn could hear them moving away from the door.

'NO! HELP!' she shouted again with all her might and then the door burst open. Ethan stood there looking at her angrily.

'What do you think you're doing?' He said walking over to her pulling out another needle from his coat pocket.

'No!' Quinn screamed moving away from Ethan again. This time she kicked him trying to keep him away. She kicked the top of his arm causing him to fall over dropping the needle. Quinn jumped off the bed trying to squeeze her hand out of the handcuffs with all her might when Ethan stood back up.

'Go to sleep Quinn.' He said injecting her again and he body fell lifeless in his arms.

-l

'Come one we need to get you out of here.' Quinn's eyes were closed, she couldn't open her eyes for a while feeling limp and weak. 'Claire's gone I can get you out too but you need to go now!' Quinn's eyes shot open and she was staring at the young girls face again.

'What?' Quinn said confused and disorientated.

'Come on!' The girl shouted unpicking the lock on Quinn's handcuffs and helping her up. Quinn stumbled from the bed still drowsy she wiped her eyes quickly looking around they had dressed her in her normal clothes again. She walked to the door of the room just after the girl. The door to Claire's room lay open opposite it was upside down as everything had clearly been searched through.

'How long has she been gone?'

'A week.' The girl said. They paused for a few seconds. 'Come on the cost is clear.' The girl said they walked out into the long bare hall and up toward some dark steps.

'Where are you taking me?' Quinn said following her carefully.

'Back to your people.' She said. 'I'm L...'

'Lex what are you doing?' A woman's voice called from the bottom of the steps. They both turned around. She was looking up at Quinn and Lex carefully. 'Your mother will not like this.' She said in her monotone voice. She walked up the first step grabbing Quinn's arm.

'Get off me!' Quinn shouted yanking her arm back.

'We're good people Quinn or should I say Lucy?' Quinn looked at her more frightened then ever they knew everything about her. Quinn took a step backwards as the woman walked up the steps again. Lex stood there watching perplexed. 'Come with me Quinn and everything will be ok.' She said holding a hand out again. Quinn looked at the woman's hand and then back to her face.

'No.' She said running up the stairs. The woman chased her grabbing at Quinn's elbow.

'Don't you dare run from me.' She said, Quinn pushed back on her elbow knocking the woman off the step as she fell down the stairs Quinn looked back.

Lex stared at Quinn. 'Go.' She said ushering Quinn away. Quinn took one last look at Lex before plunging open the door into the warm daylight.

-l

It felt like she had been running for hours when she finally stopped to take a break. She was dying of thirst now and saw a small river just beyond a small ridge. She walked slowly over to the river, she jumped down the small ledge her jeans scuffed by the dirt that was always on the island. She cupped her hands drinking the running water. How long has she been in that weird room for, she had no idea. And what types of experiments were they doing on her? Quinn was still so confused about the whole thing but she continued drinking she thought about the camp she had left. It had started to feel like home to her. She missed everyone. But most of all she missed Finn, she didn't care about some stupid fight they had. She loved him and wasn't going to lose him easily. She wiped her mouth dry and stood up combing her hair with her hands quickly before looking around. She found herself in a small running quarry surrounded by thin trees and a small canopy hung above. She walked forwards more deciding to follow the quarry back to the water edge and then walking the shore until she found her camp when she heard a twig snap. She looked down at her own feet hoping it was her but there was no sign of a twig by her feet. She slowly turned around seeing Ethan looking at her.

'Hello Quinn.' He said jumping down off the ledge. 'What are you doing all the way out here?'

'Stay back.' Quinn said stepping backwards.

'Quinn what are you doing? Claire needs you, she's asking for you.'

'No she got away.'

'What are you talking about?'

'I saw her room. She is nowhere near that place.' She said stepping back again. He walked slowly towards her more.

'Just come back with me Quinn.' Quinn looked at him carefully turning and running trying to climb up the ledge opposite to him. He ran closely behind her grabbing her around the middle and chucking her to the floor. The stones cut her palms and she winced in agony as she turned around. He was looking at her angrily. 'You're not going to escapes Quinn.' He said walking towards her. She quickly picked up a large branch that lay beside her. Whacking him over the head with it, he fell to the floor clutching the side of his face. Quinn tried to scramble up as he grabbed one of her ankles pulling her back down to the floor. Quinn kicked him in the face climbing to her feet running over to the side her back pressed up against the muddy embankment. He stood up looking at her a large cut on the side of his face. 'You little bitch.' He said spitting out some blood from his mouth. He walked swiftly towards her. She clutched a hold of a large stone. Closing her eyes tightly and swinging it at him. She felt as the stone collided with his skull and heard him fall to the floor. She dropped the stone not wanting to look at what had happened. The stone thudded to the floor and Quinn opened her eyes. She felt sick at what she had done. Ethan lay at her feet his skull bloodied and indented by the impact of the stone. His body lay there motionless and lifeless. Quinn had killed someone. She back away quickly watching the body expecting him to jump back up any second and when he didn't she ran. Ran as far away as she could. She needed Finn. She needed to be safe again.

-l

She woke in the jungle cold and alone. She didn't think about what she had done, she couldn't yet it hang on her like a sign around her neck. She stood up looking around it was late she hadn't even realised she had passed out. The darkness pressed on her eyes but she could see something just through the trees. There was a small glow and a large amount of smoke just beyond the small line of trees. She walked quickly to it hoping it was someone she knew and that finally she would be safe. She stumbled out of the trees and she heard Rachel's voice. She looked at them all; Charlie, Sayid and Rachel. 'That's the whole reason we came here in the first place.' Rachel said looking up at Charlie who was staring directly at Quinn. Rachel turned around fast her mouth falling open. 'Quinn?'


End file.
